


Lay Your Hands On Me

by Erwin86



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: Sometimes dreams can come true.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lay Your Hands On Me

Jon's POV

Sharing a room with your crush isn't easy at all, especially if he's your bandmate, I'm talking about Richie Sambora, I can't help it because I like him like an idiot, I have to resist, him amazing body, so perfect and toned practically naked under the sheets, I sigh closing my eyes I turn away in my bed, I have to think about other things to fall asleep and somehow I manage.

When I wake up it is late at night, I look at it is 2:48, I hear a rustle in Richie's bed and I hear moans, I turn to look at him and somehow I see him with the light of the street lamps, he is clutching the sheets, my gaze goes down and even though it's covered in the sheet I can see his raging erection and it makes me swallow hard, I can't believe I have Richie inches away from me with an erection, fuck the sight of it's just making me even more difficult, I clench my hands in fists on my thighs to keep me from getting up and touching him.

"Fuck Jon you're so tight" he says with a deep groan, my eyes go wide, I can't believe it.

Richie wakes up suddenly and looks around muttering to himself but when he realizes where he is and what is happening to him and sees that I am looking at him he tries to get up probably to escape to the bathroom, but I move quickly, getting out of bed I join him, with one hand I take him by the wrist, to block him and with the other I grab his hard cock from above the sheets, after hearing what he said in a dream I am not going to let him go.

Richie looks at me and murmurs my name with a mixture of fear, embarrassment and excitement. Richie Sambora must be mine and I have every intention of unleashing the animal, I want him to catch me hard and fast.

I approach Richie like I can kiss him but I bring my mouth close to his ear.

"So Richie, do you want to fuck my tight ass?" I tell him as I squeeze my hand into his rock hard cock.

Richie says nothing but he bites his lip and his cock contracts under my hand, I look into his eyes and smile.

"It's not what you were doing in your dream it's what you said while you were sleeping, you can make it real if you want because I want it" I can't say more because Richie grabs me and throws me in bed, straddles me and he keeps my wrists locked over his head, he kisses me brutally, our tongues intertwine fighting for dominance and we push our hips against each other.

For me it's not the first time with a guy and for Richie too, I can tell from the way he moves but neither of us asks questions.

Both of them are wearing only shorts and practically end up on the floor in tatters from the haste it took to take them off.

"Turn around" Richie tells me in a hoarse voice thick with desire, I do what he asks and put my hands and knees in the bed, Richie kneels behind me and I bend down with my cheek pressed to the pillow.

"Take me Richie" I tell him pushing my hips towards him, I hear him growl behind me and he grabs my hips, I can feel every inch of his big cock.

"Jon, I want to fuck your cute ass" I bite a moan, Richie's fingers sink into my hips surely he will leave his mark on me but I want it.

Richie puts two fingers in my mouth and I suck them hungry, when they are completely wet Richie slides his fingers along my ass and pushes one in, with one stroke, I bite my lip to stifle a scream.

He adds a second finger and continues to quickly push his fingers inside me, I cling to the sheets panting and when he touches my weak spot with his fingers, I arch my back moaning louder.

"Richie I'm ready, please I want your big cock inside me" I don't want to wait anymore, I have to have it.

"Fuck it, Jon, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll beg to stop" his deep voice makes me shiver.

"Yes Richie fuck me hard and fast, let me scream" I'm practically drooling on the pillow for waiting, Richie removes his fingers without too much sweetness, he spits a couple of times in his hand, I turn my head just to see that he is stroking himself.

"Hurry up" I tell him impatiently, Richie grabs my hips again and with a furious blow pushes his cock inside me, I bite the pillow from the oppressive pain and intense stinging pleasure. Richie starts to push hard and fast inside me and I can't control myself anymore, I scream with every attack.

"Yeah babe, scream for me," he says as he continues to fuck me with his big cock, violently touching my weak spot with each stroke.

"Fuck Jon, you're as tight as I've always dreamed of," he tells me as he holds my hips in a steel grip.

"Come on, baby that's how I want it," I tell him moving my hips to meet his thrusts.

Richie bangs against me as hard as he can and grabbing my cock he starts pumping it to the rhythm of our thrusts and now I'm totally out of control, I'm on the edge and I come screaming Richie's name, I cum hard in his hand and all over the sheets, Richie cum growling loudly my name, filling me with his warm cum. We collapse on the bed exhausted, breathe hard as we still tremble from our intense orgasm, Richie slips out of me and lies down on the bed, I lean on my side towards him. I look at him for a moment and he smiles like the Cheshire cat.

"Jonny was great, the best I've ever had" I smile at his statement "yes absolutely Richie, he was" Richie reaches out to grab me and bring me closer and I crouch against him.

"Now that our dreams have come true what happens?" I ask, feeling a little scared by his answer.

"It happens that we will do it again as many times as we want because from now on I will no longer be able to keep my hands away from you baby" he tells me smiling broadly.

"I can't even keep my hands off you too" I tell him before kissing his nose which strangely makes him blush, we both laugh happily, Richie squeezes me tighter against him and we fall asleep naked, sweaty and sticky, but we are both full and very satisfied and I feel really good in Richie's arms.


End file.
